moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Humvee
United States European Alliance (campaign only) Pacific Front (campaign only) |role = * Anti-infantry * Transport |useguns = M2 Browning HMG |tier = * 1 (campaign) * 2 (skirmish) |hp = 220 |armortype = Light |trans = 2 |speed = 9 |turn = 9 |sight = 6 |cost = $500 (Act One Allied missions) |time = 0:18 (Act One Allied missions) |deployed = Bloodhounds (skirmish) |produced = Allied War Factory (Act One Allied missions) |groundattack = 30 * 120% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Drone; 95% vs. Flak * 90% vs. Plate/Cyborg; 45% vs. Light * 40% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 30% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 15% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) |range = 5.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") }} The Humvee is an airborne light vehicle used by the United States used to perform anti-infantry and reconnaissance roles, as well as to transport infantry. Official description The Humvee is a light and agile vehicle capable of transporting infantry across the battlefield and is well suited for removing infantry threats with relative ease. While it used to be the premier anti-infantry vehicle for the United States before being replaced by the Robot Tank, it is now solely seen in combat as part of a "Bloodhounds" airdrop.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Humvee is very decent against most infantry. It can also transport up to 2 infantry. Combined with its fast movement speed, the Humvee is suitable for troop carrying purposes. However, due to its light armor, it is extremely fragile and can be easily killed by anti-armor infantry or heavier tanks. In skirmishes, the US commander may deploy Humvees through the Bloodhounds airdrop. Together with Airborne, Humvees serve as great raiding vehicles in paradrop tactics to rapidly reinforce a region or surprise unsuspecting enemies. Appearances Act One * During the Act One campaign, since the Robot Tank hasn't existed yet, the Humvee serves as the tier 1 anti-infantry unit for all subfactions of the Allied Nations. It first appears in Television Lies as enemy and Red Dawn Rising as a buildable unit. Act Two * Since Puppet Master, Humvees are replaced as a buildable unit by Robot Tanks and from that point onwards they're only available as part of a Bloodhounds drop. * In Paranoia, Tanya and Norio are chronoshifted to the Amazon Forest within a Humvee. * In the Covert Ops mission Fullmetal, Spies will be chronoshifted into battlefield within Humvees. These Humvees will be given to player control on Easy difficulty. Assessment Behind the scenes The Humvee's voxel (Marine variant) is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. See also * Halftrack * Tigr APC * Jackal Racer References zh:武装悍马车 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Transports